Rin & Len El campamento Nightingale
by angelicHeirloom
Summary: Sigue la secuencia de la historia de un amor prohibido, en un campamento lleno de secretos... donde lo inusual se lleva a flor de piel...
1. El campamento Nightingale

~ Rin y Len ~ El campamento Nightingale, donde lo inusual se lleva a flor de piel...

Viernes 6:00am

El ruido agudo tan incesante y molesto del despertador, como todas las mañanas, agraciaba dar la cara tan puntual como siempre lo fue desde que se adquirió en aquella tienda tan colorida por su hermano como regalo de cumpleaños. Era ya la hora de despertar, más la joven muchacha aún se arremolinaba entre las sábanas a pesar del ruido tan impaciente. Ella extendió su blanquecina mano tanteando la mesita para atinar a apagar el pequeño reloj rosa en forma de conejito; pero él se adelantó.

La rubia descubrió su cabeza para mirar a su hermano gemelo; allí, de pie junto a la cama, sonriéndole cariñosamente con el curioso reloj en manos. Rin se sonrojó, tras sorprenderse admirando cada milímetro de la tersa piel del desnudo pecho de su hermano embobada; más aún cuando él se hubo acercado a ella para darle un beso en la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

- Buenos días Rin -musitó el muchacho- apresúrate, o llegaremos tarde -le dijo antes de alejarse con rumbo a su habitación, donde se despojaría de lo que le resta de ropa y tras quedar completamente ausente de ella, se introduciría en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente recorriera cada rincón de su piel.

Aquel pensamiento enrojeció a la pobre chica hasta la médula, por lo que saltó de su cama haciendo a un lado el cobertor calientito y el dosel semitraslúcido que cubría la cabecera de la cama, para introducirse en el baño, comenzando así, a alistarse para partir hacia su destino en compañía de Len, su hermano gemelo.

7:55am

- ¡Rin-chan, Len-kun! -una chica de largos cabellos verdes agitaba su mano para llamar la atención de los rubios gemelos. Se encontraba sentada en una mesita de las que se podían apreciar exageradamente repletas a las afueras del inmenso centro comercial que se alzaba enfrente de ellos; todos aguardaban impacientes a la llegada del autobús que les llevaría hacia el campamento de verano- ¡Qué sorpresa! No pensé que vendrían -comentó cuando ellos se hubieron sentado junto a la chica.

- Buenos días Miku onee-san -saludó cordial Len mientras Rin por su parte le dedicaba una sonrisa leve; ella no le agradaba del todo, porque a Len si le agradaba.

- Nee ¿Cómo piensan que pueda ser el lugar? Me dijeron que era bastante amplio y cercano a un lago -comenzaba a comentar la chica a Len. Hablaba demasiado animada, lo cual Rin reprochaba mucho, pues Miku solía coquetearle a su hermano- Nee Rin-chan ¿No crees? -inquirió la muchacha sacando a la rubia de su pensar. Rin solo asintió con vaga sonrisa, llamando así la completa atención de él.

Poco fue lo que tardó en llegar el autobús que los llevaría a un viaje sin igual. Rin y Len se sentaron juntos, mientras que Miku fue apartada junto a unos muchachos de su clase, que quería hablar con ella. La rubia miraba como toda niña pequeña por la ventana admirando cada detalle que ella encontrara "mono"; Len por su parte no le prestaba muchas atenciones a su hermana, ya que se le había pasado aquel semblante tan triste de su hermana, que había acabado por perturbarle.

- ¡Len! ¡Ya lo veo! -exclamó la rubia con alegría al tiempo que una ola de voces comenzaba a admirar con impaciencia para corroborar lo que Rin; la pequeña instó a su gemelo que se acercara a ver junto a ella por la ventanilla.

En efecto, a lo lejos se erguía un amplio complejo entre las nubes verdosas de los árboles; constaba de dos grandes edificaciones, una de las cuales se veía dividida, lo cual prometía ser las habitaciones de damas y caballeros. La otra edificación era más cerrada y llamaba la atención curiosa de todos; también se podía vislumbrar la playa a pocos metros del campamento, con varios botes aparcados en un muelle y palmeras por doquier. Rin sonreía grácilmente, con la viva alegría reflejada en sus bellas facciones; él sonrió con ternura tras verla así.

- Nee... Len -musitó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Nani?

- Mira que bonita playa -comentó señalándola para luego mirar a su hermano- ¿Jugaremos con la pelota? -inquirió sonriente y él colocó una mano en su cabeza acariciándola un poco; provocando en ella un tenue sonrojo.

- Claro Rin -dijo él sonriendo.

9:05am

Todos los nuevos inquilinos, así como los que no llegaban allí por vez primera, miraban el campamento plenamente emocionados; en especial los más niños. Los gemelos cargaron sus cosas como todos los demás para comenzar su camino dirigiéndose a lo que podría definirse como el comedor a aire libre, que se localizaba en una amplia área entre los dormitorios y el edificio central de dos pisos.

Allí todos los chicos se localizaban y acomodaban frente a un grupo de jóvenes; tres para ser precisos. Dos chicas y dos chicos; las muchachas eran altas y esbeltas, una de ellas era de cabellos cortos de color rojo y la otra de cabellos largos de un rosa algo pálido. Los jóvenes eran quizá muy parecidos a sus contrapartes femeninas; el primero al igual que el otro era alto, más sus cabellos eran cortos de un azul bastante llamativo, mientras que el otro lo llevaba bastante largo, amarrado en una coleta alta de un color lila casi del mismo tono de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Buenos días a todos, y bienvenidos al campamento Nightingale! -los saludó con una alegría bastante marcada la pelirrosa.- ¿Cómo se encuentran todos? ¿Están listos para pasarlo genial? -un escándalo se formó tras aquella bienvenida.

- ¡Bien! Se les nota muchas energías, pues verán, se ha acordado dividirles en dos grupos que estarán obligados a ganar puntos para su equipo y, al final del mes, el grupo ganador recibirá un enorme premio ¿Qué dicen? -otro alboroto se formó y los cuatro sonrieron.

- Perfecto, ahora -habló el chico de cabellos azules- los equipos se harán de lo siguiente, unos serán los ruiseñores del alba, los otros ruiseñores de medianoche ¿De acuerdo? Los primeros estarán a cargo de la señorita Luka y el joven Kamui -dijo mientras presentaba a la pelirrosa y el pelimorado- los medianoche estarán conmigo, Kaito, y con la señorita Meiko. Por ahora pueden explorar todo lo que quieran hasta la hora del almuerzo, que será cuando se dividan los grupos, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran.

- Sus habitaciones están marcadas con sus nombres, serán dos personas por habitación, disfruten su estadía niños -comentó el que hacía falta, en un tono bastante extraño mientras contoneaba de forma "graciosa" su parte posterior.

Rin corrió sonriente hacia los dormitorios halando a Len de la mano, emocionada por poder llegar pronto a su habitación e ir a disfrutar del sol en la playa.

- ¡Esto me hacía mucha falta! -exclamó la rubia mientras miraba la habitación que asemejaba a se un cuarto de hotel por los pequeños lujos que tenía. Rin se acercó y tiró en la cómoda cama que ocupaba gran parte de la estancia, mientras Len la miraba con una sonrisa calma. Desde la entrada; ella notarlo se sonrojó e incorporó sonriendo levemente- ¿Qué quieres hacer Len? -él se acercó a ella sonriéndole y posó una mano en su cabecita.

- Solo tomare una ducha y esperaré a que se haga la hora para la comida Rin -comentó este mientras ella nuevamente se imaginaba al apuesto muchacho bajo el agua caliente; recorriéndole. Rin suspiró completamente rojita, mientras él le sonreía y se alejaba para entrar en el baño, ella no lograba sacarse a su hermano gemelo de la cabeza; la verdad era que estaba loca por él.

12:30m

El claro que se hallaba entre los dormitorios y el edificio principal, se hallaba atestado de chicos y chicas de todas edades, sentados en las mesitas cómodas bajo aquel clima tan grato, comiendo lo que sería el almuerzo antes de la división de los grupos. Los gemelos Kagamine aún estaban en su habitación; Rin miraba la tele recostada boca abajo con los pies al aire, balanceándolos juguetonamente mientras aguardaba a Len.

- ¡Nee, Len! Apúrate, tengo hambre -musitó ella con cierto fastidio en el tono de voz.

- Gomene Rin-chan -musitó él con una sonrisa galante en el rostro mientras sostenía con una mano la toalla que solo cubría la parte inferior de su bien atribuido cuerpo- el agua estaba deliciosa -la pequeña rubia estaba roja de oreja a oreja por aquella vista; tanto así, que inconcientemente había separado levemente sus labios- ¿Rin, sucede algo? -indagó extrañado mirando la chistosa carita de su hermana.

- ¡Haz el favor de colocarte algo de ropa! -chilló tratando de cubrir su sonrojo al tiempo que le lanzaba las almohadas a Len, dejándolo tirado en el suelo en estado de knock out.

En ese instante unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se mirasen extrañados, Rin se colocó en pie mientras Len acomodaba las almohadas con un suspiro y la conocida gotita de agua rodando por su nuca. Rin abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Miku, quien le sonrió en saludo mientras le extendía unos anillos a la rubia.

- Hola Rin-chan -saludó ella antes que la rubia extendiera las manos para tomar curiosa los anillos- nee se perdieron la selección, ustedes tocaron en el grupo de los ruiseñores dawn -dijo con algo de tristeza mientras sus labios formaban un 3 al hablar- yo por desgracia quedé en los de midnight -musitó y luego sonrió a Rin con despecho- ¿Y Len?

- Se viste -musitó la chica mientras por dentro una pequeña Rin comenzaba a saltar como loca, gritando por todos rincones de su ser "MIKU no está con nosotros!!! *w*". Enfocó mejor a la verdosa muchacha quien intentaba en esos instantes mirar dentro de la habitación- ¡Nee! ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? -indagó Rin con un rubor en sus mejillas por el atrevimiento de esta.

- ¡Déjame ver Rin! -rogó en un susurro mientras agitaba sus bracitos de arriba abajo con los ojos cerrados- Len es un bombón ¡No lo guardes para ti sola! -le dijo con ojitos brillosos y sus manitos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho- ¡Quiero verlooo! -insistió sin dejar de agitar los bracitos.

- ¡No! Sh-Shoto... matte!!! ¡Miku-san! -exclamó Rin intentando graciosamente de impedir que el globito que ahora parecía Miku, entrase a la habitación. El globito entró a la habitación y Rin trató de detenerla halándola por la falda con desesperación- ¡¡Miku!! ¡Sal! ¡Nee, no seas atrevida! -entonces se detuvo con los ojitos de puntito y una gotita rodando por su nuca al ver a su galante hermano con unos pesqueros y una playera algo ceñida sin mangas; a Rin casi se le cae la baba, su hermano se veía demasiado atractivo.

- Miku-san, Hola -saludó el chico rubio a la aludida quien tenía corazones en vez de ojitos y una babita le caía por los labios. Rin rojita solo miraba a su hermano pegadita a la pared- ¿cómo nos ha ido a Rin y a mi en las elecciones? -la aludida se acercó a él y tomando su mano le colocó uno se los dos anillos que traía en manos.

- Nos ha tocado Dawn -musitó con alegría observando la piedrita rojiza del anillo para luego mirar a Len, quien le regalaba una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su cabecita.

- Me alegra mucho -mientras él decía aquello, Rin le miraba ensoñada, como si de una novela de amor se tratara; lo cual la hizo sonrojar un tanto. Miku por su parte volvía a agitar los bracitos mientras dos ríos corrían por sus ojos "Kyaaaa!!! ¡Que suertuda es Rin! Cuanto no diera yo por que me colocase una manito encima *w*"- Miku-san ¿Tu los trajiste? Arigato gozaimasu -la peliverde volvió a su estado de embobamiento anterior mientras agradecía que él le dedicara la misma sonrisa que a su hermana- Ven Rin, vamos a la playa, hoy es día libre...

- Si -musitó ella sonrosada al tiempo que Miku se desmayaba entre suspiros y corazones; Rin y Len salían juntos con rumbo a la playa.


	2. Rin se ahoga

Hola! nwn' disculpen de verdad que les haya hecho esperar unos cuantos días uwu' muchas cosas se sucedieron en el transcurso del fin de semana, pero aqui volví! nwn este cap (o por lo menos el baño de Len xD) va dedicado a tí Hidari-chan =3

Enjoy~

* * *

~ Rin y Len ~ Rin se ahoga

- ¿Qué hago aquí? -la suave y dulce voz de la pequeña rubia hace un silencioso eco en aquella basta negrura.

Los ropajes de Rin, que solo constaban de un sedoso vestido impío y pulcro de tiras ondeaba como flotando por si sólo así como sus lisos. Ella se movía con sutileza mientras aquel lugar daba comienzo a una extraña transformación; poco a poco se iba aclarando, tornando rojizo, hasta que escuchó una voz suave, que creyó reconocer...

- ¡Su... suki... daisuki! -aquellos tersos labios habían musitado de forma casi atropellada, aquellas palabras hacia la persona que estaba frente a ella. Él la miró con algo de sorpresa en sus ojos de tonalidad aguamarina, más pronto su mirada se suavizó y sus labios expresaron una suave sonrisa al tiempo que posaba su mano entre los rubios cabellos de ella y decía algo que no lograba escucharlo Rin.

Su corazón se aceleró al momento en que pudo ver con claridad que el chico por impulso la besó. Ella reaccionó abriendo los ojos de par en par, para poco después suavizar la mirada y cerrar los ojos mientras sus mejillas enrojecían; él la recostó en la arena mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con suavidad y alguna especie de temor al no haber experimentado aquello antes.

Se ponía el sol. Más aquellos amantes en la arena seguían acariciando sus cuerpos casi desnudos a la orilla de la playa; ella traía un bañador de dos piezas, él uno que parecían pescadores. Rin apretó ambas manos sobre su corazón cual palpitaba desbocado por la escena; roja hasta las orejas y, de alguna forma, deseosa... ¿Deseosa de qué? Contemplaba todo aquello, cual espectadora de primera fila, pero algo la abrumaba más que nada; que se sentía como la actriz que contemplaba su propia película...

Él, su verdadero amor, la contemplaba dormir plácidamente con sus orbes aguamarina fijas en ella; bordeaba las finas curvaturas de su terso rostro y las leves ondas de sus cabellos cuales caían grácilmente sobre ella, mientras se aferraba firmemente a un pequeño conejillo rosa que marcaba ya las 6:15am. A pesar de ello; no había sonado en absoluto...

Len sonrió con dulzura antes de acercarse lentamente a ella con un arrebato que no había sentido antes, un antojo de sus labios; más se detuvo al estar a pocos centímetros y se mordió el labio inferior "No...". Ella se movió entre sueños y él sonrió, para luego posar sus labios en la frente de ella, poco antes de pararse y dirigirse a dar una buena ducha matutina.

6:20am

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que calor que recorría su cuerpo llegaba hasta su rostro tiñéndolo de rojo inevitablemente; había estado por presenciar, la parte más "entonada" de aquella obra. Se colocó en pie de inmediato y corrió al baño sin notar que la ducha estaba abierta, ni que Len no estaba junto a ella...

Abrió el grifo dejando correr un poco el agua fría para tomarla con ambas manos y bañar su rostro con prisa tratando de aplacar aquel sofoco que sentía por su sueño. Fue entonces que escuchó las puertas corredizas de la ducha que yacía a sus espaldas y alzó el rostro curiosa, para mirar el espejo; sus labios se separaron levemente tras ver las tenues gotas que caían por el joven pecho de su gemelo, hasta perderse en la suavidad de la toalla que cubría su parte inferior mientras él frotaba una toalla sobre sus rubios lisos hasta que la detectó.

- ¡¿Rin? -exclamó él entre sorprendido y algo abrumado; había estado pensando en ella. La aludida se volvió hacia él completamente roja justo tras escuchar su nombre.

- Go... ¡Gomenasai! -exclamó ella balbuceando al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y salía con prisas del cuarto de baño.

Rin se sentó sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada poco antes de dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la suave superficie; aquello provocó que su imaginación volase más allá de lo que ella había alcanzado a ver, lo cual la ponía más rojita de lo que ella ya aparentaba estar.

8:00am

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería y seleccionaron su desayuno, que la verdad eran idénticos, de no ser porque uno eligió un cambur mientras la otra elegía una naranjita. Se sentaron juntos en una mesa, seguidos muy de cerca por las curiosas miradas de algunos de los integrantes del campamento; no solo por su notable y llamativo parecido, sino por lo atrayente de ambos.

- ¡Kawaii! -exclamaron algunas voces de una mesa cercana mientras Rin mordía un waffle lleno de miel por una esquinita.

- ¡Konnichi wa Rin-chan, Len-kun! -exclamó con alegría Miku, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, muy entretenida- Nee ¿Saben cuales son los planes de hoy? -ambos la contemplaron expectantes- ¡Pues iremos a competir en motos de agua! -saltó ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¿Honto? -indagaron ambos al unísono notablemente emocionados.

- ¡Si! Pronto Meiko-senpai y Luka-senpai nos guiarán a la playa donde aguardan Kaito-senpai y Kamui-senpai, me lo dijo mi compañera de cuarto, así que terminen pronto que partiremos en una hora -les informó Miku al tiempo que los gemelos comenzaban a ilusionarse.

Ambos terminaron su comida en medio de una esperanzadora y entretenida conversación sobre lo que podrían llegar a apreciar y cuanto podrían recorrer de aquella paradisíaca playa. Ya habían comprobado lo espectacular de la vista la tarde anterior cuando jugaron con la pelota a petición de Rin; pero ahora, sería una experiencia más grata... o eso creían.

9:00am

- ¡Nee! ¡Los Dawn Nightingale por aquí! -clamaba Luka, la esbelta muchacha de cabellos rosa que vestía una falda corta y una camisa sin mangas abotonada al frente.

- ¡Los Midnight Nightingale! -llamaba por su parte Meiko, que vestía de forma muy parecida a Luka- ¡Formen cuatro columnas, necesitamos cuatro columnas por cada equipo!

Cuando todo mundo se hubo ordenado como lo pedían ellas, emprendieron la marcha rumbo a la playa. El murmullo que se formaba entre las charlas de unos con otros era bastante, más no tormentoso; por su parte Len hablaba con una chica que estaba muy emocionada por hablar con él, Rin le miraba con algo de reproche y tristeza.

Tras llegar a la playa todos miraron entusiasmados cómo la blanca espuma de las suaves olas chocaban contra la lisa y bruñida superficie de las ocho motos de agua, cuales aguardaban pacientes a ser montadas por aquellos jóvenes que pasarían a competir por ganar puntos para su equipo.

- Muy bien niños -llamaba Kamui-senpai, con una voz no muy de acuerdo con su género- no se desordenen, las reglas serán las siguientes: deben montar de uno en uno de acuerdo a como se encuentran ubicados en las columnas que Luka-chan y Meiko-san han pedido de su parte. Cada equipo tiene cuatro competidores por ronda, cualquiera de ellos puede ser más rápido o hábil que el otro, lo que deja 4 posibilidades para ganar. El objetivo será, el poder llegar de primeros, como mínimo, dos de las columnas enteras desde aquí, bordear la boya a 25m de la orilla, hasta volver a la playa, sin que ningún competidor caiga de la moto.

- ¿Estás lista Rin? -indagó Len mirando preocupado a su gemela- ¿Nerviosa? -Rin se sonrojó al ver a su hermano preocupado y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él sonreía aliviado y alborotaba sus cabellos un tanto con una mano.

- ¡Preparados... listos...! ¡YA! -un disparo fue la señal de salida y salieron los primeros ocho, entre los que destacaba Len, quien iba a la cabeza por mucho.

Rin miraba a su hermano como una enamorada que ve partir a su amado; admiraba a su hermano en todo. No solo era bueno en casi toda materia conocida sin haberla visto antes, era apuesto, cariñoso y, tenía un encanto que nadie podría llegar siquiera a igualar. La competencia avanzaba y Len se lucía de forma incomparable, lo que desataba los gritos de júbilo de las fangirls que aguardaban a Len.

En breve él llegó a la playa y fue Rin la que saltó en su lugar.

- Ten cuidado te lo ruego... -le susurró, poco antes que ella partiera; sin que ella lo notara, él traía un nudo a la garganta; ver a su hermanita en una actividad un tanto arriesgada como aquella le ponía muy inquieto.

Rin empezó con tranquilidad, todo iba bastante bien, hasta que sintió la extraña sensación de alguien que la vigilaba. Volvió el rostro en su busca y notó un par de ojos negros clavados en ella; era una muchacha, que no parecía muy contenta; Rin no se dejó intimidar, aceleró viendo ya la boya podía verla muy cerca.

La chica no permitió que se le escapara mucho, por lo que la siguió de cerca; muy de cerca... Cuando dieron la vuelta, la muchacha de apariencia oscura logró correrla por dentro, elevando unas ondas que desequilibraron la motote agua de Rin, quien cayó sin miramiento hacia el agua mientras la moto seguía corriendo un tanto. En la playa hubo un alboroto, más el primero en actuar fue Len quien, sin miramientos tumbó al que hubo llegado de último en la ronda anterior, quien, aún no se había montado el siguiente y arrancó en busca de su gemela.

- Rin por favor... esperame

- ¡Arg! -Rin pataleaba desesperada con aquella sensación angustiante que se calaba en sus pulmones, presionados por el agua y la profundidad de aquella zona- ¡Aux...! -su pie había golpeado fuertemente contra la moto, por lo que lo sentía adolorido- ¡LEN! -gritó como último aliento a todo pulmón mientras el agua la engullía lentamente.

Su mente comenzó a retornar cada experiencia de su vida en un orden cronológico tan exacto, que parecía una película. Poco a poco su cuerpo se hundía en las aguas al tiempo que sus pulmones se iban inundando de agua con cierta lentitud; Rin vio su final cuando sintió que iba ascendiendo al cielo, mientras su cuerpo seguía cayendo, más una mano en su pecho la hizo detenerse; la estaban sacando...

- ¡Rin! ¡Rin! -la llamaba de lejos una voz que solía reconocer.

- Calma Rin, pronto todo terminará... no tienes que mirar atrás -le susurraba otra voz.

- ¡Por favor, Rin! ¡No me dejes! -gritaba aquella voz casi al borde de las lágrimas. Al poco tiempo Rin sintió algo suave en sus labios, luego una presión en su pecho.

- ¿A dónde vas? Ven conmigo Rin...

- Pero... No, yo quiero saber... ¿Qué es...? -entonces, sintió cómo algo le subía por la garganta atragantándola. Comenzó a toser algo angustiada y, tras abrir los ojos pudo ver una figura borrosa sobre ella; su hermano le acarició el rostro y la ayudó a incorporarse para luego abrazarla de forma protectora.

- Rin, no me vuelvas a dar este susto -le susurró de forma protectora mientras la cargaba en brazos.

- Luka-san -le llamó Kaito- acompaña a los gemelos Kagamine a la enfermería -la muchacha asintió y los guió mientras los demás quedaban allí en la playa para continuar con la actividad.

5:00pm

Rin había decidido descansar poco después de haber llegado a la enfermería y que la encargada la revisara por completo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Len quien, aunque aparentemente pasivo, estaba completamente tenso. La rubia abrió pesadamente sus ojitos para descubrir a un preocupado Len a su lado; le plantó un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla.

- Te he traído algo de comer mientras dormías -le dijo mientras le tendía la bandeja. Rin rememoró un hecho muy vago, una escena en la que él le salvaba la vida, por lo que instintivamente sus dedos fueron a posarse en sus labios mientras se le ponían las orejas rojitas; él no omitió el hecho y también se coloró un poco- ejem... -aclaró la garganta- creo que deberías irte a ba... -antes de poder completar la frase la gemela de él ya colgaba en su cuello aferrada mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

Len no pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando la tuvo allí, tan cerca, tan cálida... Perdió la razón por un par de segundos en los que la aferró contra él arrugando entre sus dedos el borde de la camisa de ella, dejando unos dedos de espalda descubiertos; entonces la alejó de él.

- Perdón -musitó ella mientras corría a darse una ducha y él caía sentado sobre la cama con el rostro colorado entre las manos.

7:30pm

Al rato de aquel asunto, él se quitó la camisa y acomodó la cama mientras la esperaba mirando televisión; pensando en la fisonomía de su joven y bien dotada hermana quien, dulce e inocente, ocultaba sus deseos más oscuros con fiereza... con la misma fiereza que había arrebatado un profundo beso de los labios de él; y mucho más que eso...

Len se contuvo al sentir que su imaginación estaba volando demasiado... Ella salió del baño con su batita puesta, lista con la pijamita debajo; él la miró de pies a cabeza, detallando las curvaturas sutilmente ocultas entre ropas al tiempo que ella se escondía entre sábanas y se arrimaba hacia él.

- Buenas noches -murmuró ella al tiempo que le miraba. Él le arrebató el aliento en un beso fugaz.

- Buenas noches -susurró en su oído cálidamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de esas que la dejaban embobada, entonces apagaron las luces y se durmieron.


	3. Declaración inesperada

Hola! nwn perdonen la tardanza -o-' lo que sucedió fue que me enfermé, ahorita estoy en camita... algo malita y w tose, que tose; estornuda que estornuda -/-' me siento malita... aqui les traigo el 3er cap... tengo que advertirles que tiene una escenita xD algo muy subida de tonito (no mucho) pero algo xD así que (se que hay pequeñitas leyendo -/-') si no se quieren traumar, habran una lineas de separación en el cap, para que sepan hasta dónde leer y por donde seguir leyendo si? =)

Bueno, sin más que decir...

Enjoy~

* * *

~ Rin y Len ~ Declaración inesperada/Propuesta indecente

5:55am

Placido. Así podría haberse descrito el sueño de la jovencita de cabellos rubios, a no ser por aquella humedad que sintió tan repentina tras toparse con la espalda de su hermano que, perlada en sudor, estaba de cara hacia ella, descubierta, mientras él jadeaba lenta y entrecortadamente. Ella se descubrió en el acto para colocar a su hermano boca arriba.

- ¡Len, Len! ¡Despierta! ¡Len! -le llamaba ella mientras trataba de despertarlo con leves empujones. Posó una mano sobre el rostro sudoroso de él, advirtiendo certeramente que él, tenía fiebre- ¡Len! ¡Párate, Len! ¡Despierta! -la voz de Rin rallaba en la desesperación. Se intentó colocar en pie y correr a buscar ayuda; más no hubo colocado ambos pies en el suelo cuando él la detuvo sin aviso.

- Rin... -musitó con un hilo de voz- no te vayas... -sus ojos azules buscaron los de ella; preocupados, tristes. Ella temía, él hervía en fiebre.

- Párate Len -musitó ella ayudándolo a colocarse en pie mientras le llevaba hacia la ducha. Se suponía que debía solo empaparle la frente con un pañito mojado, más aquel calor que él manaba del cuerpo, era algo alarmante; no podía simplemente colocarle unos pañitos.

Rin abrió el grifo de la ducha, dejando correr una helada agua sobre las lisas baldosas del suelo, salpicando los pies desnudos de ambos; Len se estremeció y trató de alejarse de la misma en aquel estado de zombie en el que se hallaba en ese instante. Rin no le dejó alejarse y lo introdujo en la ducha bajo el agua casi a la fuerza.

- ¡No quiero! -gimoteaba Len como un niño pequeño "Kawaii! *O*" Rin se sonrojó un poco mientras lo miraba hacer mohines bajo la helada sustancia cristalina- ¡Rin-chan! Déjame ir -rogaba.

- No Len -le susurró ella al tiempo que él se acurrucaba en sus brazos castañeteando los dientes con los ojos cerrados.

- Tengo frío Rin -musitaba él. Ella, aunque sonrojada, sonrió cariñosamente mientras abrazaba la cabeza de su hermano y le empujaba suavemente dentro de la ducha mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- No te dejaré sentir frío -le susurró ella al oído mientras se sentaba con él en el suelo como hubieran hecho de niños ya hace un tiempo- pero no puedes salir de aquí.

Len logró espabilarse un poco y la miró mientras ella, cual madre protectora, rozaba un pañito enjabonado por sus hombros, luego sus brazos; bordeando y delineando la suave musculatura joven de él. Rin obvió en tales instantes el hecho de que ella sentía una enorme atracción por él, esta vez era él quien estaba atento.

El roce de sus manitos lo hipnotizaron por completo, mientras ella trataba de tallar bien su espalda: de arriba hacia abajo, en un recorrido suave, lento. Len sentía como comenzaba nuevamente a calentarse, más no precisamente por la enfermedad que en aquellos instantes le acosaba. En un impulso haló a Rin de la mano haciendo que cayera de rodillas entre sus piernas al tiempo que él la abrazaba; la chica se ruborizó sin más.

Len aspiró su aroma, sintió su piel suave que era delicadamente humedecida por el agua que corría sobre sus cuerpos. Percibió sobre su pecho desnudo, la mojada blusita de ella pegada al ras con su contorno; entonces la deseó, la deseó como nunca hubiera hecho en su vida. Sus labios ávidos alcanzaron el cuello de ella quien gimió suavemente por el gesto, mientras él le besaba y levemente la mordisqueaba; Len logró ver el rostro de su gemela por segundos sumido en un éxtasis antes de que ambos se tensaran al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Chicos, es hora de levantarse, hoy hay excursión, párense! -Len acercó el rostro de ella al de él y susurró con sus labios a escasos centímetros de separación.

- Dúchate tú primero Rin, yo tendré que quedarme en cama -entonces se levantó junto a ella y le plantó un suave beso cerca de sus tersos labios antes de desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza.

Ella soltó aquel aliento que se había atascado en su garganta poco antes, quedando de pie bajo la ducha, con las mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que en su cabecita daba vueltas de alegría una mini Rin "*/O/* puedo morir feliz~"

8:15am

- Lista -murmuró con una sonrisa en labios mientras se miraba al espejo. Llevaba puesta una blusita de tela suave ligeramente ceñida a su cuerpecito de color blanco, mangas largas, y unos pantaloncitos cortos que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo en un tono caqui- nee ¿Qué te parece onii-chan? -indagó ella sonriente mirando al rubio quien estaba cubierto hasta la barbilla por la cobija; él no pudo evitar sonrojarse por leve.

- Kawaii -musitó él tras verla. Ella se le acercó contenta y cambio la toallita que él tenía en la frente- le diré a Kaito-senpai que envíe a alguien para que te cuide y traiga el desayuno, porque partiremos de inmediato a las montañas. Lamento de verdad que no puedas venir -dijo con un dejo de tristeza- bueno... Ittekimasu -exclamó con leve ternura mientras posaba sus suaves labios sobre la mejilla de él.

- Itterasshai... Rin-chan -la despidió él poco antes de que ella cerrase la puerta- ni te creas que te dejaré marchar así -musitó él mientras se quitaba la manta y con dificultad se colocaba en pie y se acercaba a la ventana para ver cómo su pequeña hermanita iba y se acercaba a Kaito; aquello le hizo hervir más la sangre- no dejaré que mi hermanita corra peligro...

- Shimpai shi nasai ne -le dijo Kaito mientras rodeaba a la pequeña joven rubia por los hombros con un brazo- mandaré a alguien a encargarse de él -contestó con una sonrisa galante mientras la guiaba y mandaba un mensaje a la enfermería; todo estaba resultando como ambos lo habían esperado.

Lejos de allí, alguien leía el mensaje en la pulcra y blanca habitación de enfermería; una sonrisa un tanto pícara y triunfal se dibujó en los labios de la joven ayudante, gracias a la vista de su gran oportunidad. Se colocó en pie alisando la corta falda blanca y caminó un par de pasos para colocarse su gorrito blanco con una crucecilla roja para luego revisar su labial en el espejo.

- ¿A dónde vas Hatsune-san? -indagó la rubia enfermera mientras colgaba su celular tras dejar salir a una pequeña niña con una bendita en la rodilla aún llorando.

- Oh, me han encomendado un paciente que se va a quedar por fiebe Akita Neru-san -musitó la joven. Neru trató de contenerse las ganas de clavar la jeringa que traía en su diestra en el suave cuello de Miku, porque la misma se dio la vuelta para encararla- nos veremos en un par de horas... ¡kissu! -musitó lanzándole un beso en el aire mientras cerraba la puerta. Neru arrojó la jeringa a la pared, dando justo en el cuello de una Miku que salía en una foto junto a ella.

- Te asesinaré Miku... -murmuró entre dientes con aquella aura negra envolviendo su ser mientras unos ojos inocentes la miraban aterrados desde la puerta.

- Etto... ¿Akita-san? -unas marquitas de impresión salieron a flote cuando se descubrió observada y se dio la vuelta con una mano a la cabeza riendo nerviosa "¡Neru-chan bakka! 'O/o"

- ¡H-hai! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

8:30

Len había logrado vestirse a pesar del ardor de sus mejillas por la fiebre que llevaba encima. Era baja, no tan grave como para dejarle fuera de juego, pero se le hacía pesada para poder hacer las cosas que quisiera a libertad. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, de tal forma que él en su pesadez al acomodar la cama y darle los últimos toques a las almohadas, no logró escuchara; ni a los pasos que siguieron a ésta hasta quedar justo detrás de él quién se petrificó al escuchar la voz.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -le susurró la voz de Miku a su oído, provocando que su calido aliento estremeciera al chico quién se giró rápidamente.

- Miku-san ¿Qué haces aq...?

- Vine a cuidarte -murmuró interrumpiendo la frase del rubio colocando un dedo en sus labios al tiempo que lo hacía sentarse en la cama mientras ella apoyaba una rodilla en el borde de la misma rozando el miembro viril del muchacho; él deliró un poco por ello- No dejaré que salgas de esta habitación por un muy largo rato -susurró de forma sumamente tentadora al oído de Len, que tragó saliva tras aquella indecente propuesta.

- M-Miku...

* * *

- Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh... no digas nada Len -dijo ella mientras desabrochaba la camisa de éste, quien comenzaba a disfrutar el pequeño juego; empezando a mirar con ojos lujuriosos a la chica de verdosos cabellos.

Len no pudo contener las ganas cuando el recuerdo de Rin volvió a él mientras admiraba las curvas de Miku; se le hacían un tanto parecidas a las de Rin, pero más suculentas. El muchacho rodó repentinamente dejando a Miku bajo de él con las manos prisioneras de las de él a la altura de su cabeza mientras él comenzaba a devorar su cuello con ansiedad. Esa suavidad, ese dulce sabor; Len no tardó en arrebatarle la camisa a la muchacha, quien no dudaba en soltar leves gemidos tras los arrebatos de lujuria de él, cuales la excitaban a todo dar.

El rubio acariciaba su blanca piel queriendo poseerla solo para él, al tiempo que ella buscaba sus besos. Él le arrebató con cierta lentitud su ropa interior inferior, para luego abrir de par en par las piernas de la chica y acariciar los labios de su intimidad con una lentitud provocadora al tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado en la cama mirándola con deseo. Incentivaba cada vez más el clítoris de ella impulsado por cada gemido tentador que ella profería por esos labios suaves de color carmín.

La joven muchacha yacía tendida sobre la cama mientras el chico la excitaba a más no dar hasta que ella quiso tomar el mando de aquella nave de lujurioso frenetismo y se lanzó sobre él para retirar la tela que la privaba de aquel palpitante miembro de él. Tras tenerlo ante sus ojos no dudó en introducirse en su boca aquella deseada pieza del rubio y comenzar a lamerle, absorber aquel eréctil órgano que poco a poco fue excitando cada vez más al chico hasta que ninguno pudo soportarlo más y concibieron terminar con el sufrir de sus cuerpos que cada vez deseaban, uno introducirse en el otro, y el otro recibir al primero.

Poco después ambos se compenetraban con mayor ansiedad a medida que el sol iba alzándose en el cielo, hasta llegar a su auge magistral.

* * *

12:05m

No, no podía creer que tanta hermosura se encontrara estancada en un solo lugar; sin duda había sido la mejor elección que Len hubiera hecho en su vida. Aquel paisaje que se cernía delante de los niños del campamento era tal, que unos cuantos habían quedado anonadados, mientras los otros corrían a zambullirse en las heladas aguas de aquel hoyo terrestre llamado senote.

El caluroso día aquel, era perfecto para tomar una buena zambullida en aquellas aguas; razón por la cual, todos los chicos del campamento habían sido llevados allá para realizar unos juegos acuáticos y otras tantas actividades para ganar puntos para cada equipo. En aquella ocasión, tras el incidente del día anterior, habían sido llevados una cuadrilla de salvavidas certificados, para la protección de todos.

Rin no podía dejar de pensar en su gemelo, se sentía preocupada y a la vez consternada por el episodio en la ducha que hubieron tenido; a la rubia se le erizó la piel por el recuerdo "Fue culpa de la fiebre..." pensó tratando de engañarse.

- ¿Te quedarás todo el tiempo allí parada? -indagó en un tono amistoso Kaito-senpai mientras la miraba parado junto a ella, sacándola a propósito de su pensar. Ya vestía su traje de baño por lo que estaba listo para tirarse al agua; aquella vista intimidaba un poco a la rubia quien, abrumada se sonrojó.

- I-ie -musitó ella mientras sonreía nerviosa- ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

- Ven, te mostraré el camino -dijo galante mientras la llevaba posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

1:15pm

- ¡Suéltame! -jadeaba mientras se arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto y débil? Había caído ante una chica loca, eso jamás podría perdonárselo a sí mismo.

- ¡Ie! -gimoteó una voz infantil- ¡no te vayas Len-kun! ¡Ya están lejos!

- ¡No me importa! -exclamó zafando por fin sus piernas de la atadura de ella- No permitiré que la separes de mi ¡Jamás te quiero volver a ver cerca de nosotros! -le espetó molesto a más no poder y salió corriendo por la puerta.

El chico corrió todo lo que pudo lejos del campamento; no sabía exactamente cuanto era el trayecto de allí hasta el senote, pero sabía hacia donde debía dirigirse... y eso le bastaba. Él correría todo lo que fuese necesario, con tal de poder conseguir a su gemela; y sería precisamente lo que haría en ese momento.

Por su parte Rin se encontraba tomando un helado flotante con Kaito mientras charlaban animadamente; la pequeña sabandija miraba a su joven presa, con malicia, creyéndose vencedor en aquel juego. Ella no sabía, ni por mera sospecha, de lo que habían planeado Kaito y Miku; solo le preocupaba su hermano y, ella creía que estaría bien.

- Rin-chan -ella alzó la mirada y sonrió.

- Hai, Kaito-senpai

- Se que es algo apresurado, quizá digas que no, pero antes quiero que lo pienses... -ella le miró curiosa- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡¿N-Nani? -exclamó sorprendida e inevitablemente roja de pies a cabeza- etto... ¡Etto...! K-Kaito- senpai... -él sonrió complacido.

- No tienes por qué contestarme ahorita -le dijo mientras se colocaba en pie y se acercaba a ella- solo... piénsalo -le susurró para luego tomar suavemente su mentón y alzarlo levemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella; a sus labios.

- Kaito... senpai... -susurró por lo bajo. Rin miró con los ojos bien abiertos cómo su guía se acercaba lentamente a ella, a sus labios, listo para besarla. Ella no podía ver aquello; cerró los ojos fuertemente y, justo cuando él estaba por rozar sus labios- ¡IE! -chilló al tiempo que le empujaba y salía corriendo.

- ¡Rin! -ella hizo oídos sordos y siguió su frenética carrera lejos de la vista de todo mundo; deseaba estar con Len, era lo único que quería, a él.

Poco a poco se fue alejando del lugar mientras el sol comenzaba a menguar, listo para esconderse, tornando el cielo de bellos matices que pincelaban las nubes que poblaban con gracia el firmamento. Rin ya no corría; Len, por su parte tampoco. Ambos habían corrido lo suficiente, caminaban pesadamente por aquel sendero de grava que era lindado por el bosque a ambos lados.

- Rin -musitó él por lo bajo, bastante cansado.

- Len -musitó ella por igual, al unísono, al tiempo en que juntos alzaban los rostros esperanzados. A ella se le aguaron los ojos mientras comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas que él hacía poco ya había llorado.

- ¡Rin! -exclamó él mientras corría hacia ella quien corrió por igual al encuentro de su hermano. Ella llegó a él refugiándose en los brazos del chico, quien la rodeó completamente- ¡Oh Rin! ¡He hecho algo terrible! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? -indagó entre sollozos- aún estas muy caliente ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo tonto!

- No me importa... me angustiaba tenerte lejos... Dime de una vez ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

- No, estoy bien -le decía tras alzar el rostro- jamás te dejaré de nuevo -él sonrió complacido mientras su corazón se agitaba contento. Él retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos con dulzura y luego le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Vámonos, ya oscurece Rin -comentó él al tiempo en que le tomaba de la mano y emprendía el camino de regreso, con ella.


	4. Un beso Fraternal

Hola chicas! x3 vuelvo a retomar esta pequeña historia (se les aprecia mucho que hayan solicitado mi regreso uwu me hace sentir querida T^T) en fin... mil perdonen que haya dejado todo de forma tan abrupta y por tanto tiempo sin dar explicaciones u.u tuve unos meses algo difíciles porque me vine a estudiar a Irlanda y fueron dias en los que estuve con mi familia, amigos y más... ya llevo un mes acá y la verdad no había tenido tiempo suficiente para seguir la historia... pero vengo con ideas renovadas de un nuevo entorno que empezaré a aplicar pronto ^^ este cap es un poco corto y de hecho tiene continuación prometo traerselas mañana mismo en lo posible para no dejarlas intrigadas =) este cap es un tanto más de risa que de amor xD aunque hay una sorpresa aqui mismo al principio, espero les guste! =)

* * *

~ Rin y Len ~ Un beso... Fraternal

7:00am

Se revolvía entre sus sábanas de suave roce con poca conciencia de la hora que marcaba su reloj en aquel instante tan preciso. Sabía muy bien que no había podido conciliar el sueño por la fiebre de su preciado hermano la noche anterior; más aún lo sabía él que no había podido hacerlo por pensar en ella, en su dulce aroma, en su suave piel, en toda ella, la causante de su delirio pesaroso, la cruel dueña de su corazón.

Él no estaba confundido en lo que sentía, no ahora que había tenido todas aquellas emociones el día anterior, pero Rin, como él bien lo sabía, aún se debatía entre lo que era lo correcto y lo que no. Len no pensaba complicarse, esperaría por ella a que decidiera qué era lo que haría a final de cuentas. El chico decidió dejar de pensar e irse a duchar como todas las mañanas; se sentó en el borde de la cama, se estiró un poco y se colocó en pie lentamente.

Rin no pudo evitar seguir cuidadosamente todos aquellos sonidos con un corazón en suspenso "¿Se va a duchar?" la cuestionó mientras los azules ojos de la chica despertaban para admirar la curvatura de la desnuda espalda de Len frente a la puerta del baño e imprudentemente gemir de delirio sin querer. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al instante tras notar que el chico se había percatado; él sonreía por lo bajo, entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

- ¡Santo cielo! -se regaño ella descubriéndose de las sábanas- ¿Cuánto más seguirás con esto muchachita? -se cuestionó mientras prendía el televisor y empezaba a hacer zapping para despejar su mente. Hoy tendrían entrenamiento de supervivencia en el bosque por la tarde, así que se daría su lujo para salir, mientras trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de sí.

No logró escuchar cuando su hermano había salido, ya vestido del baño; menos aún había notado que la miraba, más por el cansancio que tenía que por el televisor. Len en cambio había dedicado unos minutos a admirar el dulce cuerpo juvenil de su hermanita, enfocándose más en aquellos detalles de su rostro que aunque parecidos, se diferenciaban de los de él. Len estaba vestido con unos pantalones de color oliva con unos cuantos bolsillos que eran ideales para una excursión campista y una camisa manga corta negra; a pesar de ser todo tan sencillo su galante porte no lo abandonaba.

No dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y le cubrió los ojos con agilidad logrando tumbarla nuevamente en la cama. La chica no tuvo tiempo de protestar, reírse o siquiera formular una pregunta; Len había plantado un beso suave, deseoso y tierno en los labios. No podía alejarse de ella, quería besarla por siempre, abrazarla, quererla; Rin no controlaba su cuerpo, había correspondido al beso mientras inconcientemente acariciaba el cabello de él quien le había descubierto los ojos y la había elevado un poco en el aire en un tierno agarre.

En cuanto sus labios se separaron Rin cayó suavemente entre sus sábanas con un rojizo tono en las mejillas que arrancó una sonrisa de labios de Len, quien la miraba y acariciaba sus cabellos. La chica de rubios cabellos yacía arrullada entre las sábanas casi sintiéndose en un sueño, Len le besó la frente y le susurró al oído unas palabras.

- No quería despertarte, iré a desayunar Rin, volveré pronto con algo para ti -la chica miró de soslayo a su hermano y cerró sus ojitos rendida en la almohada con un ardor en las mejillas que le provocó el sueño inmediato.

8:00am

- Mmm... -un pequeño bol lleno de fruta era lo que traía al chico con el ceño fruncido un largo rato- ¿Qué le llevo? -se indagaba mientras su mirada iba de un lado a otro; bananas o naranjas- ¡Qué difícil elección! -musitó algo exasperado mientras miraba las frutas.

En una mano llevaba una bandeja con tostadas, huevos y tocino, waffles con jarabe de maple, una tizana de frutas y otras tantas cosas que sabía que Rin gustaba comer, pero aún le faltaba la fruta, cual no se decidía si llevar una u otra; pensó por un momento llevar las dos pero luego aquello podría entristecerla por no saber cuál era su fruta favorita.

- ¡REN- CHAN! -aquella vocecilla más el instantáneo empujón de una pequeña chiquilla casi provocaron la caída de toda la de Rin que Len había conseguido. El chico suspiró aliviado mientras trataba de controlarse para no matar a aquella pequeña pesadilla.

- Buenos días Gumi-chan -contestó el rubio a la pequeña muchacha que parecía una zanahoria (hortaliza que con enorme sinceridad, odiaba)- ¿podrías dejar de saltarme encima cada vez que estoy agarrando muchas cosas? -indagó él mientras la pequeña comenzaba a agarrar naranjas y hacer malabares sin pararle mucho al muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces Ren-kun? -indagó la chica mientras él comenzaba a hacer muecas con los pelos de la nuca erizados.

- ¡Que no me llames Ren! -exclamó asesinándola con la mirada mientras ésta malabareaba contenta sin pararle mucho. Él suspiró cansado y tomó una naranja con la mano libre- no se qué fruta le gusta a Rin -comentó el chico algo alicaído.

- ¡Ay pero que bello! -soltó Gumi cual fangirl- ¡eres tan kawaii cuando pones esa cara! -la chica saltó hacia él quién rápidamente la esquivó haciendo que cayera de cara contra una torta que "casualmente" tenía el rostro de Rin con muchas naranjitas alrededor.

- ¡Mi obra de arte! -exclamó con un par de ríos en los ojos un Kaito que poco antes había pegado un grito de niña (junto a Kamui) tras ver su torta de Rin hecha añicos

- No necesitare ayuda gracias -musitó con una gotita en la cien y una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se iba con la comida de Rin y una de cada una de las frutas al tiempo que Kaito lloriqueaba pidiendo explicaciones a la niña zanahoria bañada en torta que ya había logrado atrapar a su hermano en brazos; por su parte Kamui hacía un enorme intento de zafarse de la chica con toda clase de artefactos punzo-quemo-cortantes que no hacía mucho resultado.

9:15am

La pequeña niña abrió los ojos buscando algún sentido al lugar donde se encontraba. Len le sonrió complacido mientras le acariciaba la cabecita con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Había sido un sueño aquello que acababa de recordar tras ver el rostro de su gemelo?

- ¿Descansaste bien Rin-chan? -inquirió el rubio mientras ella se reclinaba para ver lo que él le había traído, la chica asintió con una sonrisa y una carita inocente que miraba al chico.

- Len, esta mañana... -él la miró curioso.

- ¿Si? -ella se sonrojó en el acto y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Nada ¡Itadakimasu! -musitó la rubia mientras comenzaba a comer; no se había percatado de lo hambrienta que se encontraba en ese momento.

Len solo sonrió ante la energía de su hermana y más aún porque al parecer no le había desagradado en nada aquel beso que él le había dado a ella en aquella mañana. La muchacha comió hasta saciarse para luego colocarse a la orilla de la cama, levantarse de golpe, abrazar a Len e ir a ducharse para luego alistarse y saltar en la cama lista mirando a su hermano acostado descansando.

- ¡Len! ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 11:45am Rin -contestó él mirando un programa donde había un especial de bananas- saldremos a la 1:00pm para el bosque, no te ansíes tanto -le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la chica dejaba de saltar y se tiraba en la cama boca abajo mirando la tele mientras balanceaba los pies en el aire.

- Eso aburre, cámbialo Len~ -pidió la chica con sus labios en forma de 3

- Nop -musitó él con la misma mueca en su cara, ella se volvió con los cachetes inflados asesinándole con la mirada.

- ¡Hazlo! -le ordenó con capricho. Él escondió el control en uno de sus bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado.

- Nop -la chica le saltó encima buscando hacerle cosquillas. Y él le lanzó una almohada en toda la cara.

- ¡Esto es la guerra! -declaró la chica con un tono autoritario fingido mientras se colocaba de pie apuntándole con la almohada- ¡En garde!

Len se colocó en pie y Rin acertó a dar el primer almohadazo a su cabeza, Len le tomo de la pierna haciéndola caer sobre la cama para aprovechar darle con la almohada. Rin esquivó y salto de la cama mientras su hermano la seguía; lo que siguió fue una sucesiva ráfaga de almohadazos entre las risas de los gemelos que dejaban volar plumas por toda la habitación. La chica saltó sobre la cama comenzando a saltar una y otra vez en invitación, cosa que su gemelo no pasó por alto y le siguió.

Después de un largo rato ambos cayeron rendidos entre risas sobre la suave y acolchonada superficie mirándose el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Rin se sonrojó en el acto por el siguiente pensamiento que cruzó su mente y, sin más que solo el impulso le dio un beso fugaz en los labios al rubio que la miró sorprendido y por más, perplejo.

- ¿Qué fue e...?

- Un beso -musitó ella sonrojada mientras se miraban el uno al otro acostados de lado, frente a frente- fraternal -musitó con una sonrisa tierna- ¿Qué a caso los hermanos no pueden demostrarse cariño? -inquirió inocentemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse por igual y sonreírle a su hermanita.

12:30pm

Ambos rubios bajaban las escaleras hablando de cosas triviales, iban vestidos de forma relativamente parecida por los mismos tonos en las prendas y el mismo estilo semideportivo de campamento. Las chicas no podían dejar se suspirar cuando veían a Len y su galante sonrisa, tanto era que algunas se desvanecían de solo él pasar; Rin no se quedaba atrás en las conquistas, más no era tan notoria la reacción de los chicos ante la tierna rubia del campamento.

Rin se alegraba de que Miku se la pasase más con los chicos de midnight, quizá la dejaría en paz en aquel entrenamiento. Todo se desenvolvió con tranquilidad mientras esperaban a que fuera anunciado lo que harían a continuación; los rumores entonces comenzaron a azotar a los estudiantes con poco esmero.

- Dicen que Kamui-sempai y Kaito-sempai tienen problemas

- Yo escuche que la zanahoria tiene un amorío con Kamui-sempai

- ¿Quién es esa?

- Gumi-san ¿Sabes? La chiquilla que tiene pelo verde y se viste siempre de naranja

- ¿Ella? ¿Estás segura?

- Que tonterías dicen, no crees Len-kun -musitó Rin mientras miraba a su hermano, ambos habían escuchado los rumores desde otra mesa; el aludido sabía muy bien cual había sido el problema, y no era nada de ello- ¿Len?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, son tonterías -ella le miró poco convencida.

- ¿Qué tienes? -inquirió examinándolo con la mirada. En ese instante Luka y Meiko se pararon en una mesa con micrófono en mano.

- ¡Chicos y Chicas! ¡Midnight y Dawn! ¡Necesitamos que se formen en grupos de cuatro personas! ¡No puede haber mezclas de los dos equipos! ¡Dentro de poco saldremos al bosque! -dijeron ambas turnándose, poco antes de bajarse de la mesa.


	5. Rin se Pierde

~ Rin y Len ~ Rin se pierde

Todos formaron grupos, para bien o para mal, Rin y Len estaban juntos en el mismo grupo con dos embobadas criaturas que miraban a len con ojitos de corazón mientras burbujitas flotaban en un fondo rojo con flores; la típica cortina de una enamorada. Rin no podía dejar de mirar a Len, parecía algo extraño en comparación a la mañana ¿Sería a caso que todo había sido un juego de su enferma cabecita pecadora? Rin sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño mirando sus manitas "¡No, pero por supuesto que no! No fue un sueño..." Alzó la mirada a un Len distraído y se quedó un segundo ensimismada con aquel tierno cabello rubio al ser acariciado por el viento.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora vámonos campistas -saltó una Luka optimista.

Len se levantó de primero de la mesa para acercarse a la congregación, Rin le siguió de lejos tras las dos embobadas y comenzaron la caminata hacia el bosque. El trayecto era sencillo en cuesta arriba sin mayores percances, o eso imaginaban los chicos hasta que Luka y Meiko se detuvieron junto a un enorme vacío de árboles por el cual se podía apreciar vagamente un caminito. Todos miraron expectantes y entusiasmados la situación. Miles de murmullos comenzaron a regarse, la mayoría de ellos emocionados, otros con leves notas de miedo o suficiencia.

- Muy bien, estas son las reglas, no deben en ningún momento tocar a su compañero contrincante -todos lanzaron un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Pero Meiko-senpai! ¿Para que nos reunió en grupos?

- Porque en el momento que los 4 jugadores lleguen al final del recorrido, se determina al ganador. Van a tener que recorrer este laberinto, saliendo de aquí con una pareja adquirida de otro equipo, deben cooperar para poder llegar al final, pero aún así hacer lo posible porque el equipo de ellos no gane. El primer equipo de uno de los dos ruiseñores que haga presencia completa ganará los puntos de la actividad para sus demás compañeros, pero tienen que ser los cuatro del equipo que hayan formado ustedes.

Todos miraron consternados a Meiko-senpai, pero comenzaban a verse caras decididas entre los campistas, los grupos debían confiar en sus compañeros para poder llegar todos de primeros, así que era una cuestión algo más complicada; era un pacto y compromiso con sus compañeros el ahorrar tiempo.

- Bien, Meiko y yo diremos al azar un nombre de algún miembro de nuestros respectivos ruiseñores, y los mismos van a tener que acercarse, tomar uno de los radios comunicadores de la caja y enseguida meterse al pasaje. Hay muchos caminos y muchas pruebas en esos caminos, pero todos llegan al final así que no tienen como perderse, no tengan miedo. Si ocurre un accidente, contáctennos de inmediato.

- ¡Hatsune Miku!

- ¡Kagamine Rin!

Ambas chicas se encontraron con la mirada casi de inmediato. Una chispa de riña saltó de los ojos de ambas que estaban casi a la misma altura bastante atrás; sin dudarlo un segundo salieron corriendo hacia las profesoras llegando Miku primero y tomando el radio para entrar corriendo sin detenerse por el agujero en la arboleda. Rin no le seguía muy atrás, casi le pisaba los talones, con la chispa en sus ojos por la batalla perdida en cuanto a la radio.

Así, poco a poco, iban una a una las parejas pasando a recoger su único medio de comunicación y se iban internando en la espesura de ese bosque desconocido para ellos. Muchas de las pruebas contaban con equilibrio, habilidad, destreza y sobre todo, trabajo en equipo. Los equipos se caían, se mojaban, ensuciaban, todo era parte de esa actividad que la verdad, muchos empezaban a ver divertida y muy, muy competitiva. El primero en llegar, fue Len, seguido de su compañera que más parecía agotada de lo que aparentaba Len pero, poco a poco iban llegando otros chicos y no aparecían las dos primeras.

- ¡Que nos hemos desviado! ¡Ese cruce parecía obstruido Miku!

- ¡Pero claro que no! Sigue caminando, me retardas

- Miikuu -gimoteó Rin con una vocecilla medio odiosa y chillona- ¡Quiero regresar! ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano! -la peliverde se volvió medio enojada.

- ¡Para ya! ¡Pareces un bebé Rin Kaga-! -sus ojos se volvieron en el acto a su mano cual había dejado resbalar el radio que cayó al suelo. Miku se lanzó a alcanzarlo, más el rebote del aparato fue a caer por un precipicio en el cual ella hubiese caído de no ser porque Rin logró agarrarle del vestido y sujetarse a un flacucho tronquito.

- ¡¿Tu eres loca? ¡No vuelvas a h-! -¡CRACK!

- Riiiiiin... -musitó con una voz temerosa mientras volvía el rostro con una expresión congelada de terror y un colorido entre pálido y azul en el mismo; una tonalidad muy parecida a la del rostro de la rubia que ya tenía muchas gotitas en la nuca- ¿Eso fue lo que cre-? -Rin asintió levemente ¡CLANK!

El grito que pegaron juntas alborotó cientos de árboles a la redonda, así como empalidecieron algunos rostros y produjeron murmullos entre los demás chicos que ya habían culminado, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y eso no sería bueno. Len no pudo contener su corazón desbocado, no podía permitir que su hermanita sufriese peligro.

- ¡LEN! -gritaron Luka y Meiko al unísono, más no pudieron hacer nada.

- Localiza a Kamui y a Kaito, Luka, yo iré junto a Len -dijo la pelirroja algo autoritaria y se internó detrás del rubio en busca de las muchachas, con linterna en mano.

- ¿Miku? Cofcof ¿Miku está-? ¡Ahg! ¡Ay! -llevó su mano al tobillo diestro.

- ¿Te lastimaste? -inquirió la voz de la muchacha cerca de ella- yo estoy bien, solo tengo raspones, algo amortiguó mi caída.

- Creo que fui yo -musitó ella adolorida al tiempo que sentía unas palmaditas en su retaguardia.

- Muchas gracias trasero de Rin, ahora te tengo más respeto -la rubia se coloró en el acto de pies a cabeza.

- ¡¿¡¿Pero qué demonios estás insinuando? -gritó Rin llevando sus manitos a su retaguardia, mientras la otra reía morbosa y "disimuladamente".

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí contigo lastimada?

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! -lloriqueó la chica mientras acomodaba su pie para que no le doliera.

- RIN -clamaba a voz en cuello- RIIIIIN -Len parecía por mucho preocupado, de tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza al mediodía de cómo hacer para que Rin supiera que sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo fraternal, se olvidó por completo de prestarle atención a su pequeña hermana.

- Len, mira esto... -comentó Meiko mientras alumbraba un escaso mechón verdoso de cabello entre unas cuantas zarzas por un camino adyacente, que no estaba entre los planes- Creo que han debido tomar el camino equivocado.

Len no espero nada más, se introdujo entre los matorrales y comenzó a buscar más pistas por ese camino oculto. Las chicas en cambio se habían sentado una frente a la otra mientras Miku con cuidado le iba retirando el zapato a Rin. La rubia lloriqueaba levemente mientras apretaba sus dientes contra sus labios para no soltar mueca alguna; su pie, una vez descubierto, estaba totalmente hinchado y enrojecido.

- Esto se ve un poco grave -murmuró la chica mientras de los enormes ojitos de cachorrito de Rin desbordaban unos ríos de lágrimas al ver su piecito.

- ¿Un... poco? ¿UN POCO? ¡Míralo! ¡Parece una pelota de basketball! ¡Quizá hasta rebote!

- ¿Puedo ser la primera en jugar? -inquirió una Miku emocionada con ojitos de "angelito".

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Aaaaaaaanda~

- ¡NO! w

- Aburrida~ ¬.¬ -murmuró Miku con los cachetes inflados.

- ¡RIN! -se escuchó a lo lejos y ambas se miraron con esperanza.

- Len... -musitó la rubia sin aliento- ¡LEN! ¡Aquí! ¡Len!

- ¡LEN! -gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Por acá Meiko-senpai! -la linterna de la senpai alumbró por donde el chico señalaba, y allí, pocos metros más abajo, un par de chicas yacían tiradas en el suelo alzando sus brazos al aire- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- ¡Si! ¡Pero Rin tiene una grave torcedura del tobillo! ¡Temo que podría haberse fracturado! -aquellas palabras detuvieron el corazón de Len mientras buscaba encontrar el rostro de su hermanita, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado- Voy para allá, tu ve subiendo

- Ok

Mientras el rubio bajaba con todo el cuidado que podía para no tumbar piedras que pudieran golpear a Rin ni tierra que la ensuciara, Miku iba escalando como podía la pendiente. Una vez junto a ella la miró un poco de la cabeza a los pies, pero su rostro parecía estar muy apegado con la sombra.

- Te voy a cargar ¿de acuerdo? -murmuró con una voz suave mientras se sentaba frente a ella para acomodarla a su espalda- ¿Lista? -ella solo asintió y el se levantó- ¡Veré cómo rodeo la colina para alcanzarlas por las zarzas! -exclamó captando la atención de Rin al tiempo que la senpai le daba su aprobación- Rin ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Qué tienes tu? Has estado muy serio -él no pudo contener la risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó ofendida.

- ¿Por eso evitabas mirarme?

- Algo -musitó sonrojada. Él atisbó un árbol con una rama baja y procedió a sentarla en la rama para mirarla a los ojos.

- Rin ¿No es suficiente con lo que te he expresado ya?

- No deberías, no e- -él la calló con un dedo en sus labios.

- Tu juzga eso y toma tu decisión, yo ya tomé la mía -murmuró estas palabras mientras se acercaba a ella y poco a poco movía la mano que sellaba los labios de ella y la amoldaba a su mentón mientras sus labios se encontraban una vez más. Culminando así aquella noche mientras volvían a lo que por ahora era su casa.


End file.
